1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article for mounting to a support structure, more particularly to an article having a attachment boss for receiving a fastener to mount the article to the support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles for attaching to a support structure are known, especially in the appliance handle industry. Typically, when the article is a handle for an appliance, such as a refrigerator or stove, the article is made from thermoplastic materials to provide a lightweight and cost effective article. The article typically includes at least two attachment bosses for receiving a fastener to attach the article to the support structure. Therefore, the attachment bosses must be strong enough to withstand forces acting on the article while attached to the support structure. Logic would suggest to simply increase a size of the attachment bosses to increase strength. However, increasing the size of the attachment bosses results in the formation of sink marks in a show surface of the article. Sink marks are indentations within the show surface and are undesirable because of the negative affect on the aesthetics of the article. It is believed that sink marks occur in an area of increased thickness because the relatively large mass of thermoplastic material located in the area cools at a relatively slower rate as compared to the thinner portions of the thermoplastic structure.
Efforts to overcome sink marks in thermoplastic articles have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, channels have been made within the thermoplastic article between the attachment bosses. Said differently, the interior of a portion of the thermoplastic article is hollow. The hollow interior reduces the thickness variation and is effective in eliminating sink marks. However, the hollow interior also has the undesirable consequence of weakening the article at the attachment bosses at the connection point with the thermoplastic article. The weakening of the attachment boss limits the environments which the thermoplastic article may be used for structural reasons. Said differently, a strong attachment boss is required in environments in which the thermoplastic article will be acted upon by an outside force, for example, as a handle for an appliance, such as a refrigerator or oven. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved thermoplastic article having a show surface free of sink marks while maintaining a strength of a attachment boss.